ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (AC) provides administrative oversight, support and facilitates communication among BBRC and with RTRN/RRCN researchers as they pursue new discoveries through scholarly inquiry. The AC will continue to ensure the success of the mission for the UTEP Border Biomedical Research (BBRC) interdisciplinary program built upon goals to solve cancer health disparity issues affecting our community and the general Hispanic population. The AC will ensure the success of this proposal by supporting the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. To manage, coordinate and supervise the efficient implementation of proposed activities and the optimal functioning of oversight structures and advisory committees. Aim 2. To provide administrative support to successfully carry out BBRC programmatic activities such as pilot projects, workshops, meetings and seminars. Aim 3. To monitor, evaluate and report on the progress of proposed research, student and post-doc training, faculty career development, recruitment activities and pilot projects. Aim 4. To provide management and oversight of award funds. Aim 5. To ensure that BBRC activities adhere to research compliance and responsible conduct of research requirements. Aim 6. To facilitate collaborations with other RCMI Institutions, actively participate in the RCMI Translational Research Network (RTRN, now the RCMI Research Coordination Network (RRCN)), and effectively communicate/disseminate BBRC information such as available resources, research progress and findings with the local and scientific communities. In summary, the AC will be responsible for the overall management and coordination of the RCMI Program at UTEP. It will facilitate thoughtful communication, engage community partnerships, and promote hypothesis driven research that will yield findings of high significance to achieve cancer health equality in our border community.